Amazing
by Tiffany Minamino
Summary: Rey Mysterios' oldest daughter is being abused by her boyfriend. When a superstar comes and takes her away from the abuse she falls in love with him but her boyfriend isn't going to let her go so easily. I'll reveil pairing later unless you guess it.


Disclaimer: The only people I own in this fanfic is Rose-Mary Hardy, Robin Hardy, Esmeralda, Rico, Zachary, Aurora, and Esmeraldas' mother.

"Come on Esmeralda, you've wanted to get these tattoos done since Chris died!" Rose said to her best friend. "I know! I just don't know if he'll have time to do it." Esmeralda said shyly, she wasn't trying to get out of it she knew what Rose was trying to do. "He'll have time because you're on his schedule!" Rose said and stopped in a parking lot. Esmeralda looked up 'Might as well go in.' she thought and got out of the car. She followed her through the door and stopped right behind her "Shannon. Shannon…Shaaaaannnnnon. Shan" Rose sighed had he gone deaf "SHANNON!" she yelled. Esmeralda giggled when she saw the man behind the counter spin around with a shocked look on his face. "Oh hey Rosey. Sorry I wasn't paying attention. Is this the girl you told me about?" he asked. "Call me Rosey one more time and I'll kill you. I could tell you weren't paying attention. And yes she is but she's not a girl Shannon she's 20 years old!" Rose said as she crossed her arms, Shannon smiled at her. "Okay sorry! So if she's ready we'll head back." he said.

Esmeralda followed Shannon and sat in the chair, Shannon took the four letters an E,G,C and a B Rose had told him she wanted. He started on her right arm, he carefully did the outline of the E and G and filled it in. Once he was done with her right arm he moved over to her left arm and started on the C and B she had wanted. While he was working on the B he noticed a large bruise below it "Where'd you get the bruise?" he asked, Esmeralda stiffened. "I uh…ran into a door." she said hoping he would fall for her lie. "I hope it wasn't the shop door." he said looking up at her, he wasn't falling for it one bit. "No it was Jeffs." she lied again, once Shannon finished he let her put her clothes back on. Before she pulled the cover off he left and went up to Rose "Rose she has a huge bruise on her left arm.

She's lying and saying that it was from your door." he said. Roses' face paled "Not again! Thanks Shan me and Miss Esmeralda are going to have a talk about Rico." she said. Shannon looked at her weird "Rico?" Rose sighed and put her hands on her hips. "her boyfriend, he's abusive as hell but she refuses to leave him…don't say anything Shannon she'll freak and run off." she said. Esmeralda walked over to Rose "I'm ready to go." she said and smiled at Shannon "I'll see you later right Shan?" she asked. Shannon smiled back at her "Okay…are you going to Matts' house tomorrow?" he asked as she paid for her tattoo. "Yeah we're celebrating Roses' first title rein as Divas' champion!" she said. Shannon smiled "So her and Jeff are going to celebrate a different way now?" Rose blushed 20 different shades of red when he said that.

Esmeralda had to turn around so that Rose couldn't see her laughing. Rose grabbed Esmeraldas' arm and ran out of the shop "Works every time." Shannon said and walked back to the counter, he reached under it and pulled out a soda and took a sip "Great it's warm!". Rose looked at Esmeralda on the way back to Cameron "Shannon found a bruise on your arm while he was doing your tattoo." she said. Esmeraldas' right hand went straight to her arm. "Esme I thought you were going to leave him!" she said. Esmeralda shook her head no sure it was stupid of her but there was something holding her back "He loves me he told me he does." she mumbled. "LOVES YOU !?! Is this how he shows that he LOVES YOU?" Rose shouted and lifted her sleeve up showing the bruise. Esmeralda winced "He just got mad is all." she said. Rose tugged the sleeve down hard "BULLSHIT! Jeff and Matt get mad at me and Robin sometimes but they don't beat us black and blue!" she yelled.

"That's different Jeff's your husband!" Esmeralda yelled with tears in her eyes. "He never hit me when we were dating either!" Rose said getting pissed. Once she stopped the car Esmeralda jumped out of the car "you don't understand!" she yelled and ran up to the house, Jeff was outside putting gas in one of his dirt bikes when she ran by. He looked up just as Rose walked by "Baby what's wrong?" he asked. Roses' face was red and she stomped up to him "Esme didn't leave Rico he's still abusing her Jeff!" she said. "WHAT!!!" Jeff yelled and Rose watched him run up the steps and into the house. She waited five minutes before she walked into the house, Esmeralda and Jeff were screaming at each other in another room and Zachary was keeping Aurora busy. Rose looked at the clock and sighed "Only 12 hours left until we go to Matts' and they're already at each others' throats" she said. Rose said a little prayer to God that Esmeralda and Jeff would hold out on killing each other long enough to help Matt and Robin and go through the party. She heard a crash in the hallway "Crazy psycho bitch!" Jeff yelled, Rose groaned and walked to the hallway to find her flower pot smashed into a million pieces and dirt on the wall where it had hit an inch away from Jeffs' head.


End file.
